Blondes in Bed: Two Leaves
by Raptorcloak
Summary: On Valentine's Day after a date, Naruto and Ino go to his home to relax and then they do more then relax after Naruto compliments his girlfriend a lot. AU. For SkyMaiden.


Hello, guys. Here is my first NarutoxIno lemon and my fourth _**Blondes in Bed**_ story. I've long to make this pairing since Ino is my third favorite girl to pair with Naruto. This story is dedicated to the great fanfic author_** SkyMaiden**_ who, in my opinion if I don't say so myself, is the best NaruIno story writer alive. So I hope she likes this story along with any other subscriber or fellow NaruIno fan.  
>Summary: Naruto and Ino go to his place to relax where our future Hokage's cannot stop complimenting his girlfriend's beauty and he gets a reward from her as a result.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

><p>"Man, which was tastier?" Naruto said as he walked beside Ino at night as the two of them had attended IchiRaku's 50th anniversary and the couple tried new brands of ramen to celebrate Valentine's Day.<p>

"I'd probably say the miso-type ramen was the best." Ino chuckled as she and Naruto headed to the park where no one was and they sat in front of the lake, enjoying how the moon magnificently shimmered and reflected over the lake.

Ino sat in Naruto's lap while she laid her head back on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her slender form. The two blondes enjoyed being at the lake since it marked the area that Naruto had asked Ino to be his lover and she gladly accepted this by giving him a heartfelt kiss.

It had now been two joy-filled years since they had started dating and both of the loud yet cheerful blondes enjoyed every waking second together hand in hand.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Ino said.

"Not as much as you are." Naruto proudly answered as he kissed Ino's cheek and she chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ino giggled as she sat back in his lap as they gazed at the stars until they got up and headed to his home and they sat on Naruto's king-sized bed with the lights off and only the moon provided lighting in the room. Naruto lay back with his jacket off with Ino alongside him and then he got an idea.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Ino said as she looked at him.

"Could you stand in front of the window?" Naruto asked.

"What for?" The attractive blonde woman asked.

"I'd like to see how you look in the moonlight." Naruto smiled and Ino returned the gesture as she got up and stood in front of the window. Ino then noticed the bright moon behind and she understood Naruto wanted to see how she looked in the moonlight so she folded her arms behind her head in a pose that gave the blonde male just what he wanted to see.

"How's this?" Ino asked and Naruto grinned at her form that looked so gorgeous and radiant with the moonlit behind her with her creamy skin.

"Gorgeous. You're unquestionably gorgeous." Naruto smiled as Ino did the same before he lay on his back and Ino placed herself on top of him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you always know just what to say." Ino said as she kissed Naruto.

"And you always know just how be gorgeous." Naruto answered and that made a deep red blush cover Ino's face.

"Oh, you." Ino said as she pressed her lips against his and the two blondes kissed while cerulean eyes deeply and passionately met aqua-colored ones, while Naruto trailed his fingers through the blonde's hair and she placed her hand on his face while he stroked her cheek and they felt each other's bodies and their kissing got so heated that shortly after that, Ino straddled him and he let out a chuckle resembling the late Jiraiya and the blonde female did her own seductive laugh.

Naruto took off his shirt and displayed his powerful six-pack chest and abdomen that made Ino lick her lips at the sight of it and she placed her hands on his chest and slid them across his muscles, making her blush as a result while he started flexing his chest muscles each time the blonde female kept touching it.

Then she stopped feeling his chest to slowly unbutton her blouse and Naruto intently as Ino unbuttoned her blouse to the last button and she tossed it off to reveal a purple bra that could hardly contain the mounds inside of it, and Naruto got an instant hard-on from the sight.

Ino smirked at this as she gripped Naruto's hand and placed them on both sides of her waist and he slid them up her waist and to her back where his fingers unclipped her bra, releasing her large perky and round breasts that he gazed at hungrily.

They weren't as large as Tsunade's but they were still large nonetheless and since they were so full, Naruto instantly pressed his fingers into the mounds and caressed them; his heart beating quickly as he squeezed Ino's breasts and moans escaped from her full lips and his manhood started to rise from its slumber.

Naruto smiled at how soft the orbs felt in his palm as he squeezed and caressed them with them overfilling his hands and he sat up and brought his face to the orbs and pressed her nipples together and he licked both of them while the female blonde wrapped her arms around his head while he suckled and licked her delicious tits; his tongue licking her nipples and circling around the mounds before he starting kissing into them.

Ino chuckled as she trailed her fingers through his spiky hair and she started breathing lustfully as Naruto's free hand released her breasts and slid down her highly toned stomach and into her shorts where he directly felt her heated womanhood and he smirked as he figured out she wore no undergarments and he lustfully looked at her and she winked in response with that gorgeous smile she had every day.

Ino kissed Naruto to the point where they fell back with the latter laying on top of the former as her breasts squished against his chest, which added to her arousal while Naruto rubbed her back while she reached downward and started brushing her fingers in the center of his pants where his awakening manhood was.

Naruto retaliated by using his right arm and sliding it down into her shorts again and brushed his fingers on the attractive female blonde's clit, causing her long, creamy legs to twitch a little from her wettening pussy as the pair sat upright so the blonde male could cup and caress Ino's breasts again as he planted his lips on her right bud.

Ino moaned before she made her lower body hover over the blonde's lap while he unbuttoned her skirt and removed her shorts, leaving the blonde beauty in her natural form.

Naruto bit his lips in awe at how gorgeous his girlfriend's body was as he took in her sexy form. Everything about her was gorgeous from her aqua-blue eyes, beautiful long blonde hair, creamy skin, large, round and perky breasts, a flat and toned stomach with a slender waist, magnificently formed thighs with long creamy legs, and to top it off, that gorgeous smile.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Ino answered.

"I'll never stop saying this: You're so damn gorgeous it's amazing." Naruto said and the female blushed in appreciation to his compliment as she smiled and got in front of him to unbutton his pants.

Next she gripped his pants and slid them off his body, leaving him in his boxer shorts that had a tent shape forming thanks to Naruto's growing erection. Ino smirked at this as she pulled off his last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor and licked her lips at his erection and the rest of his muscular body.

"You're pretty hard, Naruto-kun." Ino chuckled as she placed herself on his lap and he moaned at how soft and tender her plump ass felt on his lap next to his hardened cock.

Now in their natural bodies, Ino wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's neck as she held his face to her bosom where he started licking her breasts and she started rubbing her fingers on her clit in response to her rising wetness.

Naruto kneaded the delicious orbs together while tasting them and Ino moaned while she held his face to her bosom and trailed her fingers through his hair while he started fingering the female blonde's womanhood along with her.

"Wow, Ino-chan. I had no idea you were that wet." Naruto said as Ino just whimpered as her lover continued to finger her inner walls that began to turn wet from his fondling of her breast while he joined in her fingering while she bit her lips while both her fingers and Naruto's wriggled into her hot core and dragged themselves against her walls.

Ino then resorted to fingering only her clit while Naruto wriggled his fingers inside of her with his other hands groping the mound he tasted while sje rubbed it against his face.

Naruto licked Ino's breasts before laying back to allow the latter to sit over his face with her pussy just waiting for his tongue and the blonde woman reached down and spread her folds apart in front of his face.

Naruto's tongue started smoothly tracing around Ino's folds and the blonde slightly sat upright to kiss Ino's stomach and he licked around her navel, causing her to breath heavy before her lover kissed her stomach one last time to kiss his way back down to her womanhood where he teased her clit licking nice and slowly.

Ino moaned as she felt Naruto's hot tongue circle her clit before he started constantly focused on her clit before finally having his tongue enter her moist entrance.

Naruto thought his girlfriend's insides tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides.

Naruto licked into Ino's warmth while she gripped her left breast and fondled it at the same time she started fingering her clit to add to her wetness and the sight was quite hot for the blonde male as his erection still stood tall, which Ino smiled at in delight while his tongue dragged as her walls to taste her wetness.

Ino fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto Naruto's tongue that also helped increased those chances she had.

The blonde male's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself and it worked as she turned wetter than she was a second before thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Naruto's tongue licking vastly into her warmth and the slender blonde woman's blush did disappear as her lover's hot dug its way into her.

Naruto moved his hands closer to Ino's warmth and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Ino moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together. Ino's wetness seeped onto Naruto's raging tongue while he licked into it while Ino aroused herself even more by toying with her large mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful kunoichi sitting above his face before he moved her hands behind her to grip her plump ass to grope it as Ino bit her lip while still playing with her tits.

Ino let out a loud moan as she squeezed her breasts as nice as she could and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood into Naruto's mouth, where he hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. Naruto cleaned Ino's pussy clean until it there was none left.

"Ino-chan, you taste great." Naruto said to Ino as she got off of him and sat next to him before she smiled at him in response and gripped his cock to see how hard he turned from tasting her innards.

"And you feel great. Come on. I've a reward for you before we get started." Ino said and a moment after that, Naruto lay back on the bed while she lowered her upper body down to his cock with her on her knees with the blonde male's length just in front of her face.

Ino licked her lips at the erection before she gripped it to start jerking Naruto off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he smiled at how tender her hand felt on her manhood. Ino stroked the erection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the erection over and over until she saw some of his foreskin and smiled at this.

Naruto groaned as a small of his foreskin emerged from his cock and Ino started licking his lower hilt slowly while she still bounced his balls in her palm and he sat upright as a result.

Ino trickled her fingers on Naruto's testicles before she placed her mouth on the head of his large erection and started moving her tongue on his emerging foreskin, causing him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue.

Even though Naruto knew by instinct that this was the first time that Ino had done something like this, there was no denying that she had remarkable skills for a beginner as she both sucked and twirled her tongue on the length inside her mouth as its owner shivered in pleasure.

Ino's aqua blue eyes looked up at him to wink as she sucked his cock and circled her tongue on it before she stopped everything all together.

Before Naruto did anything, Ino gripped her breasts and sandwiched his strong manhood between her bosom and the blonde male groaned from how incredibly soft the mounds were.

Ino started massaging Naruto's cock and he started breathing heavily as the large orbs smothered his manhood started rubbing it while he completely sat up as the blonde woman rubbed her breasts together on his cock.

Naruto's throbbing cock was rubbed by Ino's breasts that completely imprisoned his length while her nipples helped with her erect tits massaging the hardened veins on his length.

Naruto sat as he was while Ino's breasts rubbed together on his cock while she smiled at him and her ass began to sway from side to side and she stroked the blonde's manhood with her breasts; the soft mounds smothering his cock and rubbing her erect nipples on his hardened veins.

Ino then opened her mouth and took it into to her mouth and Naruto returned the favor by beginning to make small thrusts into the cleavage that held his length within along with the busty female's warm mouth.

Ino let out a muffled moan at how warm Naruto's cock was in her mouth as she moved her head back and forth on his manhood; intent on making him cum.

Ino rubbed her breasts on the member inside her cleavage while Naruto thrust into the mounds and groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. Ino sucked on her lover's manhood as it thrust carefully into her mouth with her hot tongue and warming saliva completely covered it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best.

Naruto gripped the sheets as he sent his cock into Ino's mouth carefully and she brushed it with her tongue and slowly licked the head of it while stirring it in her mouth with her massaging breasts rubbed the sides of it intently.

Ino still worked her head on Naruto's length while he worked his hardness into her mouth in return, making her breasts pleasure the blonde male's cock that slowly made its way in her mouth over and over before he groaned; signaling Ino that he would soon release his manhood into her mouth.

That being known, Ino carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Naruto's cock as it thrust into her carefully before she moaned from how good her lover's member tasted before it came; his cum taking her mouth by surprise.

Ino licked her mouth clean of the semen and swallowed it before she freed it from just her mouth and she stroked her breasts on it one more time and Naruto groaned as some of his cum shot onto her face. She laughed and wiped it off before freeing Naruto's member that was still hard and the two smiled at this.

"Naruto-kun, you sure have some good cum." Ino said as she placed herself over Naruto and laid on top of him; pressing her breasts into his muscular chest.

"Thanks a lot, Ino-chan." Naruto said in response before Ino pressed her lips against his and they made out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's back and slid his hands down her back to enjoy her warm, tender skin while she felt his muscular shoulders as he moved to groping the curves of her ass.

Ino then placed her hands on Naruto's chest to keep him still as they separated lips and she lifted her rear over his still-erect cock. Her womanhood was just over Naruto's cock and he placed his hands on her ass to help lower her pussy onto his awaiting cock; it tearing right through the barrier that marked the female blonde's virginity.

Naruto moaned at how warm Ino felt on the inside while she moaned in pain at her hymen being broken before both resting her ass on his lap and adjusting to the length inside of her. Ino placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder while he gripped her waist and pounded into her tight womanhood.

Ino felt Naruto's member go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into the female blonde's pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response. Ino starting rolling her hips in correspondence with Naruto's thrusts into her warming pussy and her ass kept landing on his lap.

Ino blushed as she rolled her hips and managed to hold onto Naruto's shoulders before he sat up to kiss her bouncing breasts while he cupped them and kneaded the orbs together while she still held onto his shoulder while he pounded into her slender form.

Naruto moaned as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two blondes moaned loudly while Ino continued rolling her hips with Naruto pounding into her while fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while the blonde thrust into her inner tunnels.

Naruto then rested his head against Ino's chest to plant his lips on her bouncing right mound to kiss and taste it slowly before tenderly biting into it. Ino whimpered as she held Naruto's face to her jiggling breasts as she felt his cock crash into her womanhood and just rode it.

She ran her fingers through Naruto's hair while he moved his hands to grip her ass as she rolled her hips in an excellent correspondence with the male blonde's thrusts. Naruto held onto Ino's ass as he thrust into her tight womanhood that milked his every movement as he pounded into her and she pressed his face into her bosom.

Ino moaned as she felt Naruto's member send ripples of pleasure down her body while he moved his cock into her pussy sharply while her walls grinding it with her movements in excellent tandem with his and the blonde male held onto Ino's ass as it clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to suckle them. Ino's weak spot was pummeled by Naruto's length and that was a sharp motivation to keep working her hips as her hot walls warmed the cock.

Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his vigorous thrusts that rocketed in the slender woman's warmth that surrounded his length.

Naruto tasted Ino's tits as he helped them bounced in his hands before he took his mouth off the delicious orbs and looked into his lovers face; cerulean eyes gazing deeply into aqua blue ones with breathtaking passion before they kissed and Naruto fell back, taking Ino with him.

Ino was then on all fours over Naruto's body while they still had their lips pressed together while her breasts still heaved over his chest. Naruto pounded into Ino as she now just rode his length without working her hips and sat as she was while keeping her hands placed on her lover's shoulders for perfect balance as she felt her ready to come soon.

Ino and Naruto still kissed as he fondled the large breasts heaving over his chest and pressed his palms into the mounds that overfilled his hands and she moaned inside the kiss with her ass slapping against his lap. Naruto's member pounded into Ino's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing a strong amount of semen to come bursting out of it and into the female blonde's womb.

Both Naruto and Ino moaned as they came in similar moments while the mix of semen and inner juices came trailing out her womanhood and streamed from down the male blonde's length onto the bed. Ino caught her breath as she fell flat onto Naruto and kept her lips pressed against his while he ran his hand through her hair lovingly while she placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before the pair broke the kiss.

"Ino-chan, that really was some pretty amazing stuff, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'll say, Naruto-kun." Ino responded as she got off Naruto's member and lay next to him while resting her head on his chest and cuddling him.

"Say, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do another round?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing!" Ino replied with enthusiasm. The next moment, Ino was on all fours on the bed with Naruto behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her clit while simultaneously tracing her folds.

Still being wet from the previous sex, Ino shivered at Naruto prodding his length on her womanhood before he finally entered her body and her hot blush returned to her face as the male blonde smiled at being back inside Ino before he started to thrust.

Ino gripped the edge of the bed while Naruto thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Ino's breasts heaved from the power forces of Naruto pounding into her as the female blonde moaned with Naruto as he sent his hardness into her vigorously.

Ino's body followed Naruto's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the bed while she managed to maintain her position despite how much the pounding of her inner walls made her arms wobble for balance. Naruto's waist rapidly smacked into Ino's plump ass as she moaned with lust in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Naruto cupped Ino's breasts as they heaved and he moaned as the beautiful blonde woman's innards milked his cock. Ino moaned at this as she finally lost balance and fell onto her front with Naruto's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over the male blonde's to assist in the groping of her breasts.

Ino caressed her breasts while Naruto pinched her nipples and she felt his length hit her inner walls of flesh while he started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her arousal only made her insides wetter and that worked perfectly for Naruto as he thrust into the moist area that surrounded his length.

Naruto let out a husky growl at how warm and wet Ino felt on the inside as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying with the blonde woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again.

Naruto licked the back of Ino's ear and she blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear before he started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough, so she would have to wait before she could try kissing him.

Naruto fondled and rubbed Ino's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he moulded them intently as he made them bounce around in his palms.

Ino whimpered as she felt Naruto length pummel constantly into her moist womanhood while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw.

Ino moaned with Naruto as he wriggled his power member inside her core while he drove his hips and manhood forward into the female blonde while she closed her eyes out of bliss and held onto her breasts while her lover helped grope them in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Naruto jiggled the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Ino's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he ran his manhood into her slender form. Ino whimpered as she felt herself ready to come and she fondled her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Naruto's raging length.

Ino's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Naruto start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in the teasing of her ample bosom before she wrapped her womanhood around Naruto's member and forced it to unleash another tidal wave of sperm into her body.

The two blondes gritted their teeth together tightly as Naruto and Ino moved their upper bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Ino to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Naruto's as their cum drained down his member.

The blonde couple sweated as Naruto pulled his length out of Ino's wetness and he sat down on the bed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Ino doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you have some pretty stamina but I guess that's no surprise to you at all, is it?" Ino said jokingly.

"Nope and I'll prove it to you again." Naruto said as he placed himself over Ino, taking the slender blonde woman by surprise though she figured this would happen again.

"Oh, all right." Ino said while shaking her head at him comically before she wrapped her arms around his back before he placed his hands on either side of her and he entered her once again. He instantly began to pound his length into Ino's warmth as he had done twice before while she held onto him for balance to support herself as she started bucking her hips.

Naruto and Ino stared into each other's faces while Naruto slammed his cock into her deep inner tunnels that made the female blonde's ample breasts heaved back and forth with each thrust. Ino bucked her hips to rival Naruto's thrust and he brought his face to meet hers and the couple pressed their lips together.

Naruto and Ino's tongue battled each other as they searched each other's mouths while the former moved his hands closer to his lover's chest and he started fondling them together as they jiggled quickly and the blue-eyed kunoichi moaned at how warm and skilled she knew his hands to be as he rubbed her breasts together while pinching and twisting her nipples at the same time with his thumbs while she wrapped her legs around him in response.

The two moaned in their kiss while working their legs together intently as Naruto rammed his length into the warmth surround it while Ino bucked her hips to grind his member inside her fiery walls.

Cerulean eyes met aqua-blue ones while Naruto slammed his length deeply into Ino's womanhood that tightly while his fingers circled the erect nipples in his palms that jiggled. Ino bucked her hips energetically against Naruto's thrust as his erection crashed into her walls until they came for the final time.

Both blondes moaned into each other's mouth as they came so well that the fluids came flooded out of Ino the next moment and the pair panted as Naruto removed his cum-covered member out of Ino so he could lay next to her and she only cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her in return with her head resting on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled before kissing Ino goodnight and the two closed their eyelids to sleep.

* * *

><p>This is great! My first NaruIno lemon is everything I ever dreamed it to be and to publish it on Valentine's Day makes it feel better. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I haven't updated my stories <em><strong>The Story of Sparks Valentines <strong>_or _**Hot Springs Trip**_ since last year and the thing is that I had a virus on my computer in early December that ate the second chapter and third chapters before they were even complete but fear not as I remember most of what I wrote and will include that in the new chapters. Well, _**SkyMaiden**_, as the best NaruIno fanfic writer here on fanfic, I hope you and others enjoy this story as well as the NaruTema installment of _**Blondes in Bed**_ I also released today. Happy Valentine's Day to all!


End file.
